Crossing the Umbridge
by SingsongRandom
Summary: Dolores Umbridge comes to teach at Shiz, and starts enforcing ridiculous rules.  Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero team up to stop it, but sheer chaos ensues.
1. Welcome to Shiz, Professor Umbridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Harry Potter!**

**Author's Note: Okay, so the other day I thought, "Wow, what would it be like if Umbridge from Harry Potter came to teach at Shiz?" I've never done a crossover before, so I would really appreciate some feedback - constructive criticism, of course. I hope you like it! Thanks!**

It was the beginning of a new school year at Shiz.

The autumn air was cool and crisp, and as students stepped off the train and walked toward the courtyard, they greeted each other with hugs and handshakes. Everyone who passed by Galinda said hello to her, blew her a kiss, or waved; and then there was the occasional admirer such as Boq, who threw himself at the luggage carts she was sitting on.

Quickly Galinda spotted Fiyero, who was being driven in a wooden cart, and called to him, "Fiyero, dearest! Over here!"

The Prince's driver stopped at the foot of Galinda's luggage mountain, where Fiyero hopped out, taking his own suitcase in his hand. With his free hand, he escorted Galinda off her cart, and they kissed hello.

"Oh, dearest!" squealed Galinda, "How are you? I've missed you! You know, you hardly replied to my letters, I was beginning to get worried and almost convinced my parents to let me visit you in the Vinkus -"

Fiyero smiled and cut her off. "Relax, Galinda, I'm fine. I was...busy over the break. You know, learning about prince business and stuff."

Galinda smiled and giggled. "Well, I'm glad Fifi." It was then that Galinda noticed a figure emerging from the train door. She saw green hands wheeling a chair off the train.

"Elphie!" Galinda called, waving to her friend. Elphaba pushed Nessa in the chair toward the courtyard, holding a single suitcase under her arm. The blonde wrapped her roommate in a hug. "Galinda - I - can't - breathe," Elphaba managed to say, and Galinda let go.

"Oooh, Elphie, I'm so glad to see you!" squealed Galinda with delight. Then, at the sound of her name, she turned on her heel to see Pfannee and ShenShen motioning for her to go to them. With a sheepish smile, she excused herself and bounded over to the other girls.

"Uh, hi," Fiyero said to Elphaba, who smiled at him. She remembered the silly things they argued about the year before, and also some of the special, more friendly and intimate moments they had had. These thoughts were broken up, however, when Nessa spoke up.

"Elphaba? Shouldn't we be heading inside?"

Snapping back into reality, Elphaba nodded, and started through the courtyard towards the door. "Let me take that for you," Fiyero offered, indicating the suitcase tucked underneath Elphaba's arm, but she shook her head. But he didn't accept her refusal, and carried it inside for her, giving her the ability to wheel Nessa comfortably.

The students situated themselves inside, unpacking their belongings in their room, but were to report to the auditorium for a welcome back assembly. Galinda and Elphaba headed down to the assembly together and sat at one of the long tables as the students waited for Madame Morrible to begin speaking.

"So how was your summer, Elphie?" Galinda asked carefully. She knew little of Elphaba's home life, but from what her roommate had told her last year of her father and her home in Munchkinland, Galinda knew that things were not easy for her.

Elphaba shrugged. "It was okay. Boring, as usual."

Before Galinda could ask another question, the student body fell quiet as Madame Morrible approached the podium to speak. In a loud, clear voice, she said, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Shiz University for another exciting year. I trust you all had an enjoyable summer break. Now, before we proceed any further, I would like to introduce to you your new Sorcery teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Not sure of what else to do, the students began to applaud as a brown-haired woman clad in pink stood up. She strode towards the podium with a smile.

"Thank you, Madame, for those kind words of welcome." Turning to the audience, she said, "And how lovely it is to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. I have always considered the education of young people to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster or headmistress has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what _must_ be preserved, perfect what _can_ be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_." She giggled and bowed her head, turned to Madame Morrible and nodded, and returned to her seat once again.

Elphaba's brows furrowed. Where had this woman come from, anyway? Instinct told her something was strange about Professor Umbridge, but she supposed Madame Morrible would give them a back-story later.

Galinda, sensing that something was the matter with her friend, whispered, "What is it, Elphie?"

The green girl bit her lip. After a moment, she whispered back, "I don't like her."

**What do you think so far? How did Umbridge get to Oz, you ask? Well, I'm thinking that after she was taken away by centaurs and banned from Hogwarts, she goes to Oz. How exactly she gets there...It's irrelevant! Anyway, make sure you hit the review button below...Thank you!**


	2. Breakfast

**What do you think? Good so far? Let me know!**

The students headed back to their rooms almost in complete silence, as they were shocked at what they had heard from the new professor. Most of them were waiting until they reached their dormitories to discuss their theories of who exactly this new woman was, and what she was doing there.

Elphaba didn't say a word when she entered her room, until the perky blonde started a discussion. "Elphie," said Galinda, "She seems...weird."

Elphaba nodded as she finished unpacking her suitcase. "I know," she agreed. "Did you hear her? '_Prune practices that ought to be prohibited'_? What does that even mean?"

Galinda shrugged, then reached for a sparkly peach-pink purse that matched her dress. "We can talk about it later with everyone else," she suggested. "Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?"

Elphaba sighed. She had wanted to catch up on her reading and arranging her side of the room, but she supposed that it could wait. "Fine," she said, following her friend out the door.

* * *

><p>They walked to a cafe about a block away from the school building. When the girls walked in, they noticed that a table was already occupied by a few of their friends –there were Fiyero and Avaric and Pfannee and ShenShen with them.<p>

They joined them at the table –although Elphaba was reluctant to sitting with "Galinda's obnoxious friends" –and almost immediately started to talk about the new teacher.

"Fiyero and I are going to have a lot of fun in that class," Avaric said with a smirk, bumping fists with Fiyero.

Elphaba bit her lip. "I just don't have a good feeling about her," she said.

A small red-headed waitress bounced over to them smiling. They placed their orders and quickly went back to gossiping and theorizing about Professor Umbridge.

"I've been hearing all kinds of different rumors," said ShenShen. Pfannee nodded in agreement and added, "You'll never believe what I heard about her with snakes and apple juice –"

Elphaba sighed and cut in, "But that's all just speculation. I would like to know the truth about her –"

The waitress came by and set down their plates of food in front of each of them. With a large grin, she asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

In response, they shook their heads and said thank you. They seemed to forget about their conversation for a few moments, wrapped up in eating. Then, sticking a forkful of food into his mouth, Avaric said, "I wonder why Morrible can't just continue teaching sorcery?"

Fiyero pointed out, "She's probably busy."

Elphaba made a face. "Well, we have our first class with her tomorrow. _Then_ we can see what she's really like."

Galinda chimed in, "Either way, she can't be all bad – I mean, she and I obviously share the same favorite color!"


	3. Sorcery

The rest of the day went by quickly and was quiet for the most part. Students were settling into their rooms and preparing for classes the next day.

When Galinda and Elphaba arrived back at Shiz after breakfast, Galinda was eager to tell her roommate all about her summer, but Elphaba headed right to the library.

And the next morning, the girls headed to class together, not quite sure what to expect from their new sorcery teacher.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, students," said Professor Umbridge, a broad smile sweeping across her face. Her pink heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she paced the room. "As you heard at the welcome back assembly yesterday, I am your new sorcery teacher. Once again, my name is Professor Umbridge, and that is the only title I accept. You may not call me Dolores, Dolores Jane, DJ, Umbridge, or The Lady With the Accent. Understood?"<p>

She promptly spoke before any students had the chance to answer. "Good. Now, first of all, I will take attendance. Boq?"

The Munchkin's hand shot up and he smiled. Umbridge raised her eyebrows and grinned. Moving on, she called out, "Elphaba Thropp?"

Elphaba raised a green hand, and Umbridge's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the girl. "Oh, my –" she blurted out.

Elphaba sighed, and then calmly said, "I'm _beautifully tragic_. I have always been green. Sweet Oz, I've been through this before."

The Professor's brows furrowed, but she said nothing more and simply shook her head, then moved on with the attendance sheet. However, she was curious – very curious –about this Elphaba, and why in the world her skin had such a _greenish hue._

"Galinda Upland?"

The blonde, who was inspecting her makeup in a compact mirror, raised her hand without letting her eyes leave her reflection.

Professor Umbridge tilted her head and smiled. "Galinda dear, would you look up please?"

Reluctantly, Galinda's eyes wandered to the teacher's face. For a moment, she was taken aback. _Look at those wrinkles, _she thought to herself.

"That's better," said Umbridge with a soft gaze. "We need to acknowledge each other, don't we?"

A puzzled expression came across Galinda's face, and she nodded slowly. She looked at Elphaba, who simply shrugged.

Umbridge giggled and then looked at the attendance sheet. She called out, "Fiyero?"

No answer. Again, his name was repeated. Again, no answer.

"Fiyero, wake up." Avaric whispered.

Umbridge walked over to Fiyero's desk. The tension at that point in the classroom was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. The other students waited in suspense to see what Professor Umbridge would say to the Winkie Prince.

"Fiyero, dear," said Umbridge, "You're in class now. Sit up straight and pay attention."

Avaric kicked him under the table, causing Fiyero's head to jerk up. "What?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Professor Umbridge walked back to the front of the classroom, the smile never leaving her face, and addressed the class. "That's much better. You see, children, I am someone who likes to keep order. Order in the classroom, order in the school, order in…Oz."

Galinda bit her lip. There was something mildly strange about this woman. The way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she behaved. But it was only mildly strange, Galinda mentally noted, and decided to let it go. After all, she was a new teacher adjusting to a new school. That was certainly understandable.

The professor resumed reading off the names (there were no other students asleep in the classroom). When she had finished, she said, "While I'm teaching here at Shiz University, I'm going to be enforcing some new rules –for your own good, of course. I'm very reasonable. However, you will be expected to follow these rules."

Umbridge continued walking in that slow, steady gait and said, "I have official approval from Madame Morrible to enact these new regulations. They will start to be put into effect tomorrow. I'd like to thank you in advance for your cooperation."

The students looked around at each other, unsure of what to do.

Next, with the wave of her mahogany wand, the Professor distributed textbooks to the class. Some of the students were amazed at how their books levitated toward them. (Elphaba certainly wasn't impressed, as someone who had performed magic more remarkable than that.)

Elphaba read the book's title to herself: _Secure Sorcery_. Then she read printed underneath that: _"A risk-free way to learn all about the magic of sorcery." _She skimmed the book quickly.

She pointed out, "Professor, there's nothing in here about _actually_ using magic. This book is just…learning about what sorcery is."

Umbridge's gaze locked into Elphaba's, and although she didn't admit it, the green girl felt intimidated. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. However, at that moment the class dismissal bell rang and most students poured out of the room. Professor Umbridge said to Boq, "Would you please come to my office? I'd like to speak with you."

The Munchkin nodded excitedly and without a word or hesitation, raced out of the room.

Galinda waited for Elphaba to finish packing up her belongings, and together the two left the classroom.


	4. Prefect

Boq observed the Professor's office. It was very pink, almost like Miss Galinda's, he realized. Pink curtains, pink carpeting. There was a cherry wood desk in the middle with a lamp on top of it. On the wall behind the desk hung dozens of cat plates.

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the pink-and-cat room, but soon Professor Umbridge walked in and took a seat at her desk. The Munchkin sat up as straight and tall as he could.

"Boq," said Umbridge with a smile, "I have some very exciting news for you."

His eyes widened as he eagerly waited to hear the information. His heart was racing. Exciting news on the first day of classes? Exciting news for _him_?

"I'm going to make you a prefect," said Umbridge.

Boq tilted his head in confusion. "What's that?"

Professor Umbridge was certainly surprised that Boq didn't know what a prefect was. She had noticed there really weren't any at Shiz at all. Oz, she said to herself, has strange customs in general. She'd never seen a Goat teaching a history class before.

"It's like…an officer. You're going to have certain responsibilities around the school, Boq, and you'll be able to give out demerits if students are misbehaving. I'm having lots of new rules be put into effect tomorrow, Boq, and if there are any children disobeying these rules, I must know. It's a very honorable position."

A smile formed on Boq's lips. A prefect! It _did_ sound like honorable. With a nod, he shook the professor's hand and said, "Thank you!"

As Boq left the office, he thought about all the duties he would have as Shiz's first prefect. She had said that he could give out _demerits_. Now maybe he could give Fiyero and Avaric some payback for all the times they'd ridiculed him…

"No, no, I must use my powers for good," Boq said aloud, which caused a few other students who were in the hall to give him funny looks. Ignoring them, he continued to his room to think more about what he would do as prefect.

He could hardly contain his excitement.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	5. Cruel Rules

_The Next Day_

Elphaba hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Dr. Dillamond about the new professor, as she had wanted to, the day before. She would try again today, she decided, after history class. She was eager to get his opinion of Professor Umbridge, and thought that he might know where she came from.

Presently, Elphaba walked to sorcery class with Galinda alongside her, who was chattering on about something having to do with Miss ShenShen's "hideodeous" nail polish, but the green girl wasn't listening. Instead, she did her best to tune out her babbling roommate and continued walking.

But suddenly Galinda stopped in her tracks when she noticed the school custodian nailing what appeared to be a decree to the wall. It read:

_NO STUDENTS ARE TO BE_

_OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL _

_BUILDING AFTER_

_DARK_

That was a rule that was generally understood already, Galinda thought to herself, but no one really followed it. She guessed that that was what Professor Umbridge had meant by "enforcing rules."

Elphaba smirked at the sign. "I guess that means Boq won't be serenading you at midnight anymore," she joked.

Galinda took on a puzzled expression, but then shrugged and continued with Elphaba on their way to class.

However, the girls noticed more signs and rules tacked up on the walls as they walked to class, and caught sight of one that they were sure would affect Fiyero:

_DANCING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY_

_IS PROHIBITED AT ALL_

_TIMES_

Elphaba did her best to stifle a laugh. "That's just ridiculous."

Soon they reached the sorcery classroom, and sat down as they waited for the lesson to begin. Reluctantly Elphaba removed the _Secure Sorcery _book from her shoulder bag, and placed it on her desk with a loud _THUD._

"Good day, children," said Umbridge perkily. "Today we're going to be learning the basics of sorcery. Please open up to page – Oh, my – Er…Miss Upland? Would you please remove your hairpin? It's not regulation."

Galinda was taken aback, then realized the professor was referring to the large flower on the side of her head. It was blue and decorated in sparkles, and one of Galinda's favorites. With her eyes narrowed, the blonde asked, "Excuse me, Professor, but in what way is my clip not regulation?"

Umbridge gave the girl a tight-lipped smile. After clearing her throat, she said, "Certainly you noticed the sign on the fourth floor?"

Galinda shook her head. "No, I didn't."

The Professor sighed. "There's a rule in affect about accessories, Miss Upland. Now please, remove your hairpin."

But the blonde was firm. "And what, may I ask, is the reason –or _reasons_ –behind said rule?"

The room was silent for a few moments, as Umbridge said nothing. She began to pace around the front of the room and seemed to address the entire class as she said, "Accessories are a _distraction_. I have plenty of reasons for banning them. School is a place of academics, Miss Upland, and I'm trying to enforce that. Please, remove your hairpin or receive detention."

Galinda pouted and reluctantly took out the flower. _And yet the smile never leaves her face, _she thought.

Umbridge picked up with the lesson, and Elphaba had to force herself not to object at the professor's teaching method. She had read almost the entire textbook already, just to try and understand why they were being taught "secure" sorcery, and found it to be useless. At one point, Elphaba raised her hand to inject her opinion into the lesson, but put it down again, realizing it would do no good.

She made it through the lesson, however, and waited in the hallway for Galinda after the class had ended, as the blonde had told her she needed to speak with Professor Umbridge.

"Professor?"

Umbridge turned around to see Galinda pretending to smooth the ruffles in her skirt – a nervous habit of Galinda's – but nonetheless smiled and replied, "Yes? What is it, Miss Upland?"

Galinda bit her lip quickly but then said, "About the whole accessory thing…I just don't understand why there needs to be a regulation."

Umbridge sighed. "Without regulation, Miss Upland, there is no order. And without order, there is chaos."

Galinda's brows furrowed. "How is my hairclip going to cause chaos?"

The Professor's smile started to fade. She politely asked Galinda to leave, and to keep up with the new rules.

"What happened?" asked Elphaba when Galinda stormed into the hallway. The blonde simply said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Elphaba shook her head and tried to reason with her friend. "There's a ban on accessories, Galinda, get over it. No need to be so dramatic about it," she put in quietly.

Galinda had actually not heard her roommate's remark, otherwise she surely would have added her own comment, but instead stopped walking to read yet another sign that was being hung up by the custodian.

"Elphie…You might want to see this." Galinda pointed to the sign.

_THE LIBRARY IS OFF-LIMITS_

_TO ALL STUDENTS_

_AT ALL TIMES_

Elphaba stared open-mouthed at the sign. Galinda waved a hand in front of her green friend's face. "Elphie?"

Elphaba blinked a few times. She whispered, "But…that's absurd!"

Galinda sighed. Then, with a smirk, she said, "There's a restriction on the library, Elphie, get over it. There's no need to be so dramatic about it."

The green girl glared at her friend for a moment, then turned back to the sign.

The custodian finished hanging up the sign, looked at Elphaba in confusion, and then moved on to hang up another decree.

The girls headed to their next class – history – where they found Dr. Dillamond and Professor Umbridge engaged in a discussion.

The two sat down and listened as Dr. Dillamond broke away from the conversation to address the class. "Students…today, Professor Umbridge will be…sitting in on our lesson as a favor to…Madame Morrible."

The students said nothing, all too intimidated by Umbridge's presence in the room.

"Can anyone tell me where the Pertha Hills are located?"

Galinda's hand shot up – she knew this one. It _was _Gillikin, after all.

"Yes, Miss Glinda?" asked the Goat professor.

The girl sighed. "It's GA-linda. With a 'Ga.' You keep mispronouncing it."

Dr. Dillamond raised his eyebrows. "Right. Sorry. What's the answer?"

"Gillikin."

The professor nodded and wrote on the board for the students to copy.

"Now, who can tell me Colwen Grounds is?"

Galinda raised her hand again, and Dr. Dillamond called on her. "Gillikin."

The teacher shook his head. While he called on and received the correct answer from another student, Elphaba whispered to her friend, "Gillikin is not the answer to every question, Galinda."

Suddenly a paper bird was sent flying through the air from the back of the room, and a student in the front caught it. "Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Avaric!" one girl called to the back of the room.

Another girl gasped. "He was supposed to go with me!"

Dr. Dillamond did his best to keep them quiet and behaved, but his efforts failed. Student after student began talking and engaging in their own conversations. More paper birds flew through the air.

Umbridge shook her head as she wrote something down on a clipboard and strolled to the front of the class. "Can't you control your class, Dr. Dillamond?"

Almost as quickly as the students had broken out in commotion, they fell silent again. The Goat was speechless; he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Professor Umbridge said, "That's a shame," and exited the room.

Dr. Dillamond glared at the students. "Class dismissed."

_ANIMALS ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM _

_TEACHING POSITIONS AT _

_SHIZ UNIVERSITY_

**I love reviews! Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Outraged

** Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been really, really busy. But I am liking this story so I'm definitely continuing it. Thanks!**

Elphaba was outraged.

"This is unbelievable! Who restricts access to a library? It's unfair and unwarranted. And to dismiss Dr. Dillamond from his teaching position! Someone has to say something, do something!"

Well, to say the least.

Elphaba slammed the door behind her as she followed Galinda up to their room. This was certainly not something she was going to take lying down.

Galinda sighed and plopped down on her bed. "I know, Elphie," she said softly. She twirled one of her gold curls as she thought for a moment. Finally, she told Elphaba, "All right, let me talk to Fiyero."

Elphaba groaned. She wasn't too inclined to ask the "brainless" prince about what to do, but Galinda insisted. "All right, fine," Elphaba gave in.

* * *

><p>The green girl hesitated before knocking on the door to Professor Umbridge's office. She hadn't been able to help herself from making an effort to talk to the Professor while Galinda was with Fiyero.<p>

"Miss Elphaba," greeted the toad-like woman when she opened the door, "What a…pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Elphaba's glare was cold and unyielding. "Well, I was hoping I could speak with you about your…educational decrees."

Umbridge's smile faded. However, she said, "Of course. Come right in."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the sight of the office. _Just like Galinda's side of the room, _she thought.

"So, Miss Elphaba, what exactly was it you wanted to say?" asked Umbridge as she sat down and sipped tea from a carnation-pink teacup.

Elphaba shifted uneasily in the chair opposite Umbridge. "Well…These rules you've been putting into effect…are pointless." she stated. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised that Madame Morrible is going along with all this. The library, Professor – students are in the library doing assignment research on a daily basis. It's unfair to place a restriction on it. And –Dr. Dillamond! He's a great teacher. You have no right to release him from his teaching position. With all due respect, Professor, you can't possibly be allowed to –"

That was where Professor Umbridge interrupted her. "Miss Elphaba, I think you're blowing things way out of proportion. I have very good reasons for enforcing all the rules that I do, and I'm allowed to do anything that I see fit –" this was where her smile grew, and she whispered in a voice that even Elphaba found menacing –"Because I work for the Wizard."

* * *

><p>Fiyero was resting under a tree when Galinda found him.<p>

"FIYERO!"

The Winkie Prince sighed to himself, and smiled as his girlfriend approached him. Noticing the worried expression on her face, he said, "What is it?"

He set his jacket down so Galinda could sit next to him, and she quickly explained what she and Elphaba had been speaking about earlier. When she was through, Fiyero slowly nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Why'd she ban _dancing_, anyway?"

"She wants 'order,'" Galinda told him, using air quotes around "other."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. He had definitely not taken a liking to the new rules being posted around Shiz, but had thought nothing of it when they were first put up, because he wasn't really one to follow rules anyway. But now he was beginning to see that it was more serious than that.

"I'll think of something," Fiyero said with a determined look in his eye, which Galinda giggled at. She nodded in understanding. Then a light breeze blew, and Galinda crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I guess I left my sweater in my room," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Fiyero put an arm around her and they cuddled together. Galinda was comfortable in Fiyero's arms, but at the same time, she was worried about what other rules Umbridge would impose.

_ALL STUDENTS WILL NOW BE _

_REQUIRED TO WEAR_

_UNIFORMS_

_Receive your uniform from Professor Umbridge_

**So, did you get the Wizard/Cornelius Fudge comparison/analogy? That's what I was going for. Anyway, please review! Thank you!**


	7. Hiiistooory Claaaass

It was gray.

Not silver, but gray. Gray. The color of mice, staplers, and garbage cans.

Galinda was less than thrilled. The uniform consisted of a pleated skirt that reached far below her knees, a long-sleeved button-down shirt, and unflattering brown shoes. And it was plain.

"Would you quit your whining about the uniforms?" Elphaba snapped that morning. "We have bigger problems to worry about."

The blonde sighed and plopped on her bed. Of course her roommate didn't mind the _hideodeous _uniform change – _She's used to wearing unsightly clothing, _thought Galinda. That, and Elphaba was more focused on finding out the underlying motives of Umbridge's madness.

"How in Oz's name does she work for the Wizard?" Elphaba wondered aloud. Galinda shrugged and shook her head. Then, standing up, she said with determination, "Elphie, there's got to be something we can do."

The green girl groaned and shook her head. "What did Fiyero say yesterday?" she asked, and started to pace the room. Galinda said, "That he'd think of something."

Elphaba bit her lip. Fiyero? Thinking? A combination that usually didn't mix.

Reluctantly, the two packed up their books and headed down to their first class – history.

* * *

><p>Dr. Dillamond's replacement was strange. He was tall and thin, and wore tiny spectacles. He had a strange way of speaking, holding vowels longer than they needed to be held. His name was Professor Lawrin.<p>

"Good morning, claaass." He greeted. "Toooooday weeeee are goooing toooo be leeaarning about the historyyyy of the Yellooow Brick Roooaaad."

Elphaba sighed. Thinking quickly, she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something down. Then she passed it to Boq, and whispered, "Give this to Galinda."

Boq was about to take a moment to open the note to see what was written inside, but Elphaba shot him a glare that made him reconsider. He handed the note over to Galinda.

Passing notes was not something Elphaba did often, but this was a special occasion – no, not occasion, she thought, but emergency.

Galinda made a face when she read the note:

_Do you think he knows anything about Umbridge?_

She of course knew exactly what her green friend meant. Elphaba was referring to Professor Lawrin, who surely must have been recommended by Umbridge to fill the history teaching position. Galinda looked at Elphaba and shrugged, and then wrote something down on the note and passed it to Boq to hand over to Elphaba, but the Munchkin just stared at her, lost in her eyes. "Boq!" she whispered hotly. Snapping back into reality, he gave the note to Elphaba.

_I don't know why don't you ask him_

_xoxo Galinda_

Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed, and she wrote back:

_What am I supposed to say? I can't just raise my hand and ask, "By the way, would you happen to know why Professor Umbridge is so batty?" _

Galinda read the note quickly, and before she had a chance to respond, she noticed Elphaba mouthing something to her. Galinda had never been particularly good at reading lips (except Fiyero's, of course, she thought to herself), and mouthed back to her, "What?"

Elphaba repeated, but again Galinda couldn't understand. She just shook her head, and mouthed back, "Pass me a note."

The green girl mouthed, "It's too much to write."

Galinda's continuous confused expression caused Elphaba to blurt out loudly, "I said it's too much to write!"

This made Professor Lawrin turn around and inquire, "And whaaat, Miiiss Elphaaabaaa, dooo youuu meeaan by thaaat?"

**I really felt like this was one of my funnier chapters in this story – at least, I was amused writing parts of it. Let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	8. A Library Run

"N-nothing," Elphaba stammered. "I just…"

Professor Lawrin interrupted, "Nooo, pleeeaaase dooo shaaare with the claaaass what yoooouuu were aaabouut tooo saaay."

Elphaba thought on her feet. "I was just asking Galinda…if I could borrow a pen."

Professor Lawrin returned with, "But I belieeeeve yooouuu just saaaiid thaaat something was 'toooo much toooo wriiite.' Aaam I miistaaken?"

Elphaba bit her lip. Noticing her friend was unable to come up with any ideas, Galinda jumped in, "S-She was trying to explain the lesson to me, professor. I wasn't paying attention, and I got lost. Elphie was only trying to help."

_There's that nickname again, _Elphaba said to herself, but that was an afterthought, because she was extremely grateful for Galinda's lie.

Elphaba nodded in agreement, and although the Professor glared at them both, he said, "Veeeryyy weeell. Dooo keeeep up, Miiiss Gaaaliiindaaa."

_No matter who they hire, the history teachers are always the ones who can't get my name right, _thought Galinda. _It's Galinda. Not Gaaaalliiiiinnnnnddddaaaa. _She considered correcting him, but figured that she and Elphaba were already on Professor Lawrin's bad side, and it would not be wise to stay that way or make it worse.

"Lawrin was a goldmine of information," said Elphaba sarcastically after classes had ended. She took a look at her schedule, then said, "All right, we don't have sorcery today. That means the three of us – you, me, and Fiyero – can discuss what we're going to do about this later. But first –" she glanced to see that the coast was clear and Prefect Boq was not in sight – "I need to return these to the library," she said, pulling three books out of her shoulder bag.

Galinda gasped. Surely Elphaba wasn't stupid enough to try to sneak down to the library when it was off-limits. There was no doubt she would be caught by Umbridge or Boq. "Elphie, you can't! It's restricted, remember?"

Elphaba nodded and as the two trudged up the stairs, she said quietly, "I know. But these were due back almost a week ago! Lorna always lets me keep them a little later – that's the librarian – but there's no way they'll make an exception for me keeping them like this. Even if students aren't allowed."

They returned to their room, where Galinda immediately went into the bathroom to change out of the uniform, and when she emerged, she said to her roommate, "Elphie, it's dangerous."

Elphaba nodded. "I know. That's why I need you to cover for me should Boq check on us."

Galinda combed her hair as Elphaba too went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she made sure she had all her library books and said, "Thank you, Galinda. Really."

Galinda nodded, and Elphaba left the room.

* * *

><p>When Elphaba was in front of the entrance hall, she found a new rule tacked up to the wall:<p>

_STUDENTS WILL NOW HAVE A CURFEW_

_OF NO LATER THAN 6:00 PM_

_UNLESS AUTHORIZED_

_BY PROFESSOR_

_UMBRIDGE_

_All students should be in their respective dormitories by this time_

Elphaba glanced at the great clock mounted on the wall. It was 6:05.

Now she really had to hurry.

She made as many shortcuts as she knew of until she finally reached the library. The lights were dimmed, but Elphaba could see that Lorna was inside, placing books on shelves. _Sweet Oz, I hope the doors are unlocked! _she thought.

Craning her neck a few different ways to be sure that she was the only one there, Elphaba sneaked to the door and knocked.

Lorna spun around. She looked somewhat disheveled – her auburn hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, her glasses sat crooked on her face, and she seemed to lose her balance as she turned around. She wasn't that much older than Elphaba herself, the green girl realized. She waved to Lorna and gave a small smile. Lorna squinted and adjusted her glasses, and soon recognized who it was. Quietly she pushed the door open to let Elphaba in.

"You know you shouldn't be down here," Lorna prompted. Elphaba took a deep breath when she entered the library. She smiled at the librarian. Lorna was one of the only people who hadn't continued to push her away after they'd been introduced. True, she had been startled the first time she caught sight of Elphaba's skin, but she was a naturally skittish girl anyway. They'd grown closer as Elphaba made more and more trips down to the library.

"I had to return these," Elphaba said, handing over the books. Lorna examined them in the dim light. She read the title of one aloud. "_Great Grand Viziers of Oz. How to become a great grand vizier. _Someone's got high expectations."

Elphaba nodded. "I plan to work for the Wizard one day. But that's not going to be easy if Umbridge tells the Wizard what a troublesome, rebellious student I am, which she's bound to do. That's why I need to get back to my room."

Lorna sighed. "Umbridge. She's unbelievable. I can't believe she restricted the library to students."

Elphaba looked around the library, taking in every bit of it. "I couldn't stay away, to be honest. I wonder why Madame Morrible doesn't say or do something."

Suddenly, both girls noticed what appeared to be a shadow move. "You'd better go," said Lorna, and Elphaba nodded. Elphaba made her way very quietly and quickly, until she came upon a clearing where all the lights were turned on.

Her gaze darted every which way, and, deciding she had a secure route to take her back to her room, she dashed out of the shadows – a big mistake.

"Stop right there, Miss Elphaba. Out of your dormitory after hours? To go to the library? And not in uniform? That's three demerits."


	9. We're Off to See the Umbridge

Galinda sighed. Elphaba was taking a long time, and Galinda was getting bored waiting for her. She considered going to look for her roomie, but desperately did not want to be caught sneaking to the library, by anyone – what that would do to her reputation!

Still, Galinda thought, Elphaba might need her. She decided to go retrieve her roommate out of the kindness of her own charitable heart.

And so she quietly tiptoed out of the room, sparkly rose-pink purse in hand.

* * *

><p>The halls were unusually quiet, Galinda noticed. In fact, it seemed as if the whole school was deserted.<p>

_Oh, Sweet Oz._

Galinda stopped in her tracks as she was heading down the stairs. The school was much too quiet.

_I'm the only one left!_

Her blonde curls bounced as she hurried down the steps. _No, that's preposterous, _she told herself, and she began to calm down when she heard voices from across the clearing.

"Boq, you can't be serious." Galinda recognized that as Elphaba's voice.  
>"I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba," said the Munchkin as he wrote out the demerits, "But I'm a prefect. It's my job."<p>

Elphaba groaned. She looked over at the library, where Lorna was still sorting books. The librarian turned and gave Elphaba a sympathetic look.

"I just had to return some books," Elphaba said. "They were overdue. Surely you can't give me a demerit for trying to do something right."

The Munchkin just shook his head. "You should have given them to me," he told her, "Besides, it's after hours and you're not in uniform."

Elphaba's green expression practically glowed red with anger. She gave Boq a hard, unyielding glare which apparently unfazed him. "If it's after hours, why do I need to be in uniform?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Boq motioned for her to follow him. "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them," he said, and Elphaba detected pride in his voice. "Come on, I'll escort you to Professor Umbridge."

Elphaba's eyes widened. This was something she had expected, but hadn't fully thought out. "Why?"

Boq sighed. He liked Elphaba, but she was making this very difficult. "Whenever you receive a demerit, you're supposed to go to Professor Umbridge. Then she'll talk to you and help you work out a way to improve your behavioral issues."

Elphaba was ready to strangle the Munchkin. If they were friends, he certainly didn't have to turn her into Umbridge, did he? She could understand if he brought Avaric or Fiyero to Umbridge, but _her_?

"I do not have behavioral issues," she growled, but she noticed Boq was not giving in. She reluctantly started to follow him up the stairs.

Galinda had to think quickly. If Elphaba and Boq were going to Umbridge's office, that meant she had to take another route to get there so as to not be seen by the prefect.

She scurried up another way and waited in the shadows for Elphaba to enter the Professor's office and Boq to depart.

Then she pressed her ear against the door to hear what was being said.

"What do we have here?" asked the toad-like woman, examining the demerit slips Boq had written out. She mumbled something to herself, something completely inaudible to Elphaba, and then sat at her desk with a heavy sigh.

"It seems that we have a troublemaker on our hands," Umbridge said in a low tone, one that was completely the opposite of her usually cheery disposition. It frightened Elphaba at first, but she kept her composure.

Galinda, listening from just outside the door, thought to herself, _Elphie's not a troublemaker, Umbridge is just crazy._

For a few moments Galinda pondered whether or not she should go in, but after thinking it over, she decided it would do no good and it would be better just to wait for Elphaba to come out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Umbridge clicked her tongue. There was silence in the room for a bit, and then Umbridge asked a question that startled Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba, tell me…Why do you have such a jade-colored complexion?"

This, Elphaba knew, was Umbridge's "polite" way of saying, "Why in Oz's name are you green?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say. The only other person at Shiz who actually knew _why_ she was green was Galinda. "I don't believe I'm comfortable answering that, Professor," she said defiantly.

Umbridge tilted her head and suddenly smiled. "Madame Morrible's told me about your incredible abilities, Miss Elphaba. I know how glad the Wizard would be to have someone like you working with him."

Elphaba took on a confused expression. She knew it was a trap, it had to be. But then, she found herself unable to resist falling into it. Umbridge had said 'working _with _him,' not _for _him, but _with_ him.

No, Elphaba found herself thinking, don't believe her. Elphaba recalled all the ridiculous rules – the library restriction, the no accessories rule, the uniforms, the no dancing policy, and replacing Dr. Dillamond with Professor Lawrin – and rage swelled up inside of her.

"Now," said Umbridge, "Why, did you say, you were green?"

Suddenly all the cat plates on the wall dropped and shattered, causing Umbridge to gasp and move out of the way as quickly as she could.

Elphaba felt her heart pound a little faster. She hadn't meant to do that, and was afraid of what Umbridge might do next. She wanted to run out of the room, and tried to stand up, but felt frozen.

Galinda, fearing the worst, tried to open the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge. "Elphie!" she cried.

Elphaba still felt as if she couldn't get up – it must have been something in the room, she thought, a spell or something – and Umbridge was still in shock, unable to move from her position against her desk chair.

"Galinda," Elphaba called, "I'm fine, but – get Morrible."

Galinda shook her head and again tried to force open the doorknob. At last the door swung open, and Galinda noticed Elphaba chanting a spell.

"What are you doing?" Galinda was still shaken up.

Elphaba did not lose concentration until the spell was finished, however, and in an instant, Umbridge returned to normal and smiled at the two girls.

"I'm sorry, girls, but, er – why did I call you in here again?" she asked, and then caught sight of the broken glass on the floor. "Oh, dear. It seems these broke. I must remember to ask the custodian to put up new ones." She laughed slightly.

Elphaba nodded. "That's exactly what you called us in here for," she lied. "You wanted us to clean up the mess."

Umbridge sighed. "Oh, yes…do get to it, then. Er, I'm finding I have a bit of a headache…I'll be back in a bit."

She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Galinda stared wide-eyed at the door for a moment, then turned to the shattered plates. "Elphie…What did you do?"

Elphaba stood up as she said, "A simple forgetting spell. _Sorcery and Spells by Arkin Wells, Volume 1. _I see you didn't do your summer reading."

Galinda was absolutely astonished. How could Elphaba act like nothing was wrong? Galinda watched as Elphaba began to pick up the pieces of broken plates and toss them in a pink, frilled wastebasket.

"But Elphie – I was right outside the door and – the plates – how did this happen?"

Elphaba shrugged, not wanting to go into too much detail. She felt half-guilty, because part of her thought that Galinda had a right to know, but the other part of her was still getting over what had just gone on. "I got mad," she said. "I didn't mean to do it."

Galinda raised her eyebrows, remembering when she and Elphaba first arrived at Shiz. Madame Morrible had told Elphaba that Nessa could share a compartment with her, and Elphaba had become very angry that she wouldn't be able to share a room with her own sister. Elphaba had magically summoned Nessa back to her. It was then that Madame Morrible had noticed Elphaba's talent for sorcery. It angered Galinda at first – and still did, to be honest – that Madame Morrible had not taken note of _her_ talent. But she quickly let the thought slip away and returned to the situation at hand.

"So now we have to clean all this up?" Galinda asked, and Elphaba nodded. Elphaba explained, "I said that on purpose. I wanted to see what we could find in here – I don't know what we'll find, but maybe something useful."

The blonde girl bit her lip. "What about Fiyero?"

"What about him?"

"Didn't you want us to talk to him about…"

Elphaba sighed. "Later, when we get back to the room."

Galinda pouted, then reluctantly began picking up pieces of shattered glass.

**Please review! Thanks! **


	10. Get a Clue

Elphaba rummaged through the Professor's desk drawers, but found nothing of significance – no letters, no notes-to-self, nothing.

"Elphie," Galinda complained, "There's nothing here that's going to help us!"

Elphaba sighed. They had finished cleaning up, and now were searching the room for _something _of interest.

"Maybe you're right," Elphaba said, disappointed.

Galinda plopped down on a frilled pink ottoman. "And even if there was something here, Umbridge wouldn't just leave it lying out in the open," she reasoned. Elphaba agreed.

As Elphaba opened the door to leave, Galinda noticed something on the floor – it was a piece of paper, she realized, with something scribbled in messy handwriting on it. She bent down to pick it up. Scanning it quickly, she said, "Elphie, you might want to take a look at this."

Galinda handed it to her green friend, who read it equally as quickly. "Sweet Oz…" she whispered.

It read:

_Wizard's Palace_

_101 Wonderful Way_

_Emerald City, Oz_

_To the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_Dear Sir:_

_It has been brought to my attention that things are very much out of order at SHIZ UNIVERSITY. For this reason, I request that Madame Morrible be removed from her Headmistress position, and that I fill this spot. _

_I also ask that this change be made as soon as possible, or at your convenience._

_Respectfully,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

"_Sorcery Professor at Shiz University today, Headmistress tomorrow"_

Elphaba shook her head. "The Wizard would never agree."

Galinda crossed her arms. "What do we do?"

The girls didn't say anything for a few moments, as neither one of them knew the answer to the question.

"We'll figure something out," Elphaba assured. "But we'll have to act fast. She can't be headmistress."

The two spun around when they heard a voice behind them from the open door. "Who can't be headmistress, girls?"

There was a hint of disdain in Professor Umbridge's voice.


	11. If We Only Had a Plan

Elphaba hid the paper behind her back. "N-nothing," she stuttered. "W-we were just – l-leaving."

Galinda nodded and hurried along with Elphaba. The girls could feel Professor Umbridge's eyes following them all the way out the door.

* * *

><p>When the two were safely inside their room, Galinda collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh. Suddenly, she sat up straight and pounded her roommate with questions.<p>

"Elphie, what are we going to do? You got the letter, right? What were you there for in the first place?"

Elphaba kicked off her boots and sat down on her own bed. She didn't say anything to Galinda, just reread the letter a few times. Finally, she looked at the blonde sitting up at her and shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But at least we have the letter. Now she can't send it."

Galinda reached for a comb and started to pull it gently through her hair. "We'll be the first ones that she suspects, Elphie. What were you doing in her office to begin with?" she repeated.

Elphaba set the letter down on her nightstand. "Boq caught me at the library," she said. She started to explain what had happened, but Galinda cut her off. "What about Fiyero?"

Elphaba groaned. "It's late now. I want to say it can wait, but it really can't. We'll have to figure this out on our own."

Galinda thought to herself – about all the recent commotion from Umbridge's rules, her authoritative, overbearing personality, her deceiving _smile_, and her desire to be headmistress.

"Elphie – Madame Morrible."

"What?"

"Madame Morrible – has she had a say in any of this?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Galinda?"

Galinda started to explain as quickly as she could. "Throughout all of this – Umbridge has been taking charge. But Madame Morrible hasn't said or done _anything_. I doubt she even knows what's been going on!"

Elphaba's face brightened up, starting to come to a slight realization.

"And –" Galinda continued, "I think I might have an idea to fix this. But I am going to need your help."

* * *

><p>Boq was reviewing his notes. He had given out forty demerits in a day. "What an accomplishment," he said to himself.<p>

_Avaric_

_ Littering on campus_

_ Room 35_

_..._

_Fiyero_

_-Laughing when I gave a demerit to Avaric_

_-Littering on campus_

_-Dancing _

_Room 35_

_..._

_Pfannee_

_Caught with a non-uniform bracelet_

_Room 24_

_..._

_Shenshen_

_Walking on the left side of the staircase when she should have been on the right_

_Room 24_

_..._

Boq was proud of the work he had done so far. But he was not finished yet.

He was far from finished.


	12. Commotion, Breaking the Rules, and Truth

Professor Umbridge gasped. Something was amiss in her office; she sensed it. _Things are very amiss here at Shiz University, _she thought to herself. She felt around the room, trying to place exactly what was wrong. It was on the tip of her tongue; something was very out of place in the office.

The plates were cleaned up, and the wall was bare, though that was not the issue; the books on the shelves were still in order; and then, as Umbridge rounded her desk, she found it.

The letter was missing.

"My – my letter!" she breathed. She opened the desk drawers and noticed that those too were messy and unorganized. "My letter to the Wizard is gone…"

She slammed the desk drawers shut and roared at the top of her lungs, "Boq!"

In a flash, the Munchkin was at her side, ready to be given orders.

"It was the green freak and the perky blonde," said Umbridge. "I know it."

* * *

><p>Elphaba and Galinda remained quiet as they crept through the underground hallways of Shiz. Suddenly, Elphaba, who was walking in front of her friend, came to a stop. She felt the ceiling. She pushed on the ceiling with a clenched fist, and a trapdoor swung open.<p>

Two sets of eyes peered down at her. She gasped, then realized it was only Fiyero and Avaric. "Relax, Elphaba," said Avaric, his voice smooth and collected.

"You go first," said Elphaba to Galinda, who was happy to oblige. She was glad not to be stuck in the musty, stuffy underground tunnels any longer.

Fiyero and Avaric reached down to pull Galinda through the trapdoor. The blonde giggled as Fiyero helped her up.

Next the boys reached down for Elphaba, but she shook her head in refusal. "I can pull myself up," she insisted, and Fiyero and Avaric backed off. But she got stuck as she tried to hoist herself up, forcing Fiyero to help lift her out. "Come on, Elphie, don't be so stubborn." He said, and she gave him a menacing glare. She reluctantly allowed him to lift her up, and as soon as she was out, said, "Don't call me that."

Avaric sighed. "All right, why did you two get to go down there and not us?" Quickly, Galinda waved a dismissive hand in front of his face. "We haven't the time for that."

The distant sound of a creaking step made the foursome freeze. When no threat appeared, they relaxed and moved into the shadows.

"You know what to do, right?" Elphaba asked, and the group nodded. "Good. All right. Good luck, everyone."

It was time to launch the plan.

* * *

><p>Boq trudged through the halls clutching his notepad and pen. He had never been more ready to give out demerits.<p>

Professor Umbridge and Professor Lawrin followed closely behind him. "Once we've caught them," Umbridge assured, "They'll never escape."

* * *

><p>Elphaba and Galinda stayed quiet as they raced to Madame Morrible's office. They quickened their paces when Galinda turned around and whispered, "Sweet Oz! I think I see Boq, Elphie!"<p>

They practically flew up flights of stairs. Madame Morrible's office was only at the end of the hall now.

However, Boq had caught a slight glimpse of Galinda's sparkly dress, and rushed after them up the stairs.

Elphaba and Galinda pounded on the door when they reached Morrible's office. "Madame Morrible! Open up, please!"

They heard nothing from inside the room.

"Wait a minute!" Galinda said, and started to play with her hair.

Elphaba groaned. "This is no time to beautify yourself, Galinda!"

The blonde merely shook her head, dismissing her roommate's remark, and pulled a black bobby pin out of her hair – the only black item Galinda wore.

Suddenly Elphaba understood, and Galinda twisted the bobby pin in the lock. The door opened, and the girls rushed in to see that Madame Morrible was not there.

"I can't believe this," Elphaba said as Galinda closed the door. The last thing they needed was for Officer Boq to arrest them right then and there.

"I thought for sure she'd be in here," said Elphaba, feeling defeated.

Then both girls were quiet for a moment, and heard something. A little buzzing noise of sorts – coming from the inside of the closet.

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged confused glances, and when the blonde shrugged, Elphaba decided to open the closet door.

"Madame Morrible!"

The Headmistress looked relieved to see the two of them there, for once.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Galinda asked.

Madame Morrible explained, "I've been locked in there for a while now. It was all Professor Umbridge's fault – she had me under an enchantment for the longest time, where all I could do was give in to all the changes she made to the school – and then it wore off, and she couldn't use it again, so she locked me up!"

Elphaba's eyes widened at this. She realized, at that moment, that Professor Umbridge knew a _lot _about dark magic.

* * *

><p>Boq pounded on the door to Madame Morrible's office. Professor Umbridge and Professor Lawrin continued up the stairs, tired and worn out.<p>

"Hurry!" Boq called to Professor Umbridge. "They're in here!"

Fiyero gave a signal to Avaric, and the two jumped out in front of Umbridge just as Fiyero yelled, "NOW!"

Startled, the Professor leaned backwards, falling into the arms of Professor Lawrin, who also let out a screech.

Several others also came out of their hiding places, and openly disobeyed the rules that Professor Umbridge had set in place. Among them was Dr. Dillamond, who said, "Animals happen to be excellent teachers, and you can't change that."

Fiyero danced, and other students joined in. One student held up a book and said, "I was in the library today!"

"We're out after our curfew," said two others.

Avaric started with, "I'm not wearing my uniform!"

Boq had burst through the door to Morrible's office to see Elphaba, Galinda, and Madame Morrible staring at him. "That'll be four freshly-baked demerits," he said, but was interrupted in writing them out when the sound of the commotion down the hall started. The Munchkin raised his eyebrows when he saw all the chaos, and rushed towards it. Madame Morrible and the girls quickly followed him.

Morrible took on a scary expression and walked calmly down the hall. Galinda and Elphaba both froze for a moment, then hurried after Morrible.

"I will have order! I will speak to the Wizard! Shiz University is _out of order_!" Professor Umbridge shouted over the crowd of students.

The Headmistress spread her arms out, and the chaotic crowd fell silent.

Professor Umbridge looked genuinely surprised to see Madame Morrible, who narrowed her eyes at the sorcery teacher.

"Professor Umbridge, you are not the Headmistress of this school – I am. Tell the Wizard what you want; I've got connections, too. And before you showed up, Shiz University was very much in order. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning. Pack your bags." Then, looking at the students, Morrible said, "I want you all in your rooms this very instant." As Galinda, Elphaba, Fiyero, Avaric, and Boq started to dissolve with the rest of the students, Madame Morrible said, "Not you."

Elphaba caught her sister Nessa's worried look. Elphaba returned it with a look that said, _"Don't worry," _and after looking at Boq, Nessa began to wheel herself out.

"Professor Lawrin, you're fired. Dr. Dillamond, you're rehired," Madame Morrible declared. The Goat's face brightened, and Professor Lawrin hung his head in shame.

Madame Morrible turned to the remaining students, giving them an intimidating look. "As for the rest of you…"


	13. Explanation

"As for the rest of you…" Madame Morrible folded her arms over her chest, looking cross. Elphaba knew to expect the worst from the headmistress, despite her own good intentions – but she was surprised when Morrible's gaze softened and she said, "Well done."

Everyone's faces suddenly brightened. Galinda and Elphaba exchanged relieved glances, and Avaric and Fiyero bumped fists.

"Except you, Boq," Morrible added, giving the Munchkin a pointed look. "You must relinquish your position as prefect."

Boq's face fell. "B-But…It was an honorary position…" He searched for other reasons to defend his title, but found none.

Madame Morrible shook her head and sighed. "Being a _prefect_is one thing, but from what I understand, you abused your position. Haven't you ever heard, 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'? Oh Boq, I know you tried, but…I'm sure you would have given me a demerit, had there not been the hallway disturberance."

The Munchkin's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in understanding. "Perhaps I did get just slightly carried away," he admitted. Madame Morrible had nothing else to say to him except, "Kindly return to your room now," and he did so.

Once Boq had left, Morrible continued: "Clever. Very clever. Can't say I would have thought out such a ridiculous and elaborate scheme myself, even if I were your age. I honestly believed Professor Umbridge had legitimate credentials. She _did_ say she taught witches and wizards at an elite school in a certain 'London.'"

Puzzled, Galinda asked, "So when did she lock you in the closet?"

Madame Morrible stiffened, and her expression turned hard again. "I did a background check – through some reliable sources, I found out she might be up to some trouble – so I confronted her. I called her to my office, and before I knew it, she had locked me in the closet."

Avaric couldn't suppress a laugh, and Elphaba elbowed him in the side. His laughter ceased quickly, especially when Morrible gave him a fierce glare.

"I suppose that is all for now," said Madame Morrible. With a look of sincere appreciation, she said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Galinda was exhausted by the time she and Elphaba returned to their room. She flopped down on her frilled bed.<p>

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief as she kicked her boots off and sat down on her own bed. "So," she said playfully, "Are you going to write this one down in your diary, Galinda?"

But when Elphaba looked over at her friend, the girl was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Umbridge groaned. Hogwarts had not worked out for her. Shiz was no better. <em>What am I doing wrong? <em>she wondered. She thought a moment, placing a finger to her lips, then an idea struck her. Quickly she opened to a page in a lengthy, leather-bound book. "Ah," she said, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. There was still one more school she had yet to try:

_William McKinley High_

_Lima, Ohio_


End file.
